


Conto de fadas

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Um beijo quebra a maldição e a heroína é restaurada ao que ela era antes e ela vive feliz para sempre.





	Conto de fadas

Um beijo quebra a maldição e a heroína é restaurada ao que ela era antes e ela vive feliz para sempre.

Variações dessa mesma narrativa aconteceram nos contos de fadas que ela leu quando criança, havia magia em seu mundo a vida não é um conto de fadas ela já havia aprendido isso, mas já que não há mais nada a se fazer ela resolve colocar a teoria na pratica, um beijo tinha começado aquilo, talvez o beijo certo pudesse terminar.

Ela beija Colin porque ele é doce, e porque ele merece bem mais beijos do que ele provavelmente vai receber.

Neville porque ele pediu para que ela fosse com ele ao baile, e olhou apenas para ela durante toda a noite.

Michael porque ele mal conseguia prestar atenção nas lições da Armada de tão fixado que ele estava nela.

Dean porque ele também estava tentando escapar de algo que ele queria, algo sobre ele mesmo que ele gostaria que não fosse verdade.

Blaise porque ela suspeitava que talvez ela tenha desenvolvido um gosto por algo ligeiramente cruel.

Harry Porque ele foi o único que ela gostou antes, quando ela era normal, antes daquele veneno existir dentro dela.

E é o beijo de Harry que finalmente faz ela sentir algo, mas a maldição não é quebrada, ela volta até mais forte do que antes, e ela sabe que está vindo novamente para ela antes mesmo dela ouvir a voz familiar dizer :

_"Olá Ginevra, sentiu a minha falta ?"_

A maldição não vai se quebrar. A heroína nunca vai ser o que ela era antes, ela não vai viver feliz para sempre.

"Sim" ela diz contra a boca de Harry ela espera que ele não perceba que ela não está realmente falando com ele.


End file.
